Forever and Always
by B. Backup
Summary: Mello and Nears story of how they came to be...my version.


Forever and Always

Mello x Near

Rating: T

Near was in the toy room when Mello barged in, demanding that he get away from him immediately. Near did as he said, not wanting to leave his toys behind. He went to his bedroom, which he shared with Mello, and went to sit on his bed. He sat there, completely still, waiting for Mello to get back.

**!$!**

Mello paced around the room, thinking for an explanation for his feelings for his rival. Near always was number one, ever since he came to Wammy House.

Mello always tried to be number one but always became number two. It pissed him off so badly. He hated Near for it, even though Near never tried being first. That fact made Mello even more mad than he already was.

But, for some unexplained reason, Mello still feel in love with Near. That is the only reason Mello was so mean towards Near. Well, that, and the being number one. Before Mello started thinking of Near that way, they were like best friends, inseparable. That was why they shared a bedroom. They chose it together.

Then Mello fell…hard.

**..FLASHBACK..**

Mello, at the age of 13, was playing with a lighter he found on the ground. He looked over at his best friend, Near, who was sleeping on his bed. His white hair was messier than normal, his pajamas were also messy and crinkled. His pale skin looked paler, as it always did when he slept. He looked like a wreck and yet Mello couldn't help but think he was perfect.

'Why am I thinking these things?' He asked himself.

He walked, quietly, over to the sleeping boy and scooped him up in his arms. He held the light boy, cradling him like a baby. Near stirred but Mello refused to set him down just yet. He brought Near's limp body up and his head down. He placed his lips on Near's mouth before he even knew what he was doing. Near's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was Mello's face super close to his. Then he felt a soft pressure on his lips. He moved his eyes down, finding Mello pushing his lips onto his. He tried to move away, but instead he fell out of Mello's arms and onto the floor.

"Ahh…" he yelled when he fell. He hit the ground with a loud **BANG**.

A few seconds later he spoke. "Oww." Mello tried to help him up, but Near backed away, standing up on his own.

"Near-" Mello started.

"Why? Why would you do this? And I thought you were **normal**!" Near yelled.

(Yes this is before Near became emotionless)

"I **am** normal! I just-I don't know what came over me! I was sitting here…" He pointed to his bed, "…and I was thinking how bad you looked, you were so pale. Then the next thing I know, your falling out of my arms.

"Oh great, I'm best friends with a guy who doesn't even remember what he did two minutes ago! No, wait. I'm ex- best friends with a guy who doesn't know what he did two minutes ago! Mello, we're over! I don't want to be your best friend any more. Goodbye!" He walked to his bed and laid down, leaving Mello standing in the middle of the room, shocked.

"Crap!" He whispered. Then he went to his bed and fell asleep.

**..END OF FLASHBACK..**

Mello walked out of the toy room and into his bedroom. He found Near sitting on the floor, sleeping. He went over to him and picked him up, in the cradle position, much like the night they stopped being friends. He placed him on his bed so he could sleep more comfortably than on the floor.

He went to his bed and layed down, trying not to go to sleep. He didn't like sleep. Every time he fell to sleep, the things Near had yelled to him that night came back to his mind in his dreams. He hated sleep.

**!#**

_I walked along the dark hall, passing many doors on both sides. At the end of the hall, there was one single door with light shining from the bottom of the frame. I turned the doorknob, pushing the door open. Inside, the room was all white. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, everything. Everything, except for the chair in the middle and the person sitting in it._

_Mello was sitting on the black chair in the middle of the room, smiling at me. Why was he smiling?_

_"Nice of you to join me. I've been waiting." He spoke, his low voice echoing through the white room. "I need to tell you something."_

**!#**

Near sat up in his bed, his eyes fluttering open. He'd dreamt the same dream he's had every night since he awoke, finding Mello's lips on his. And he always woke up, not knowing what he had to tell him. What had he wanted to tell him. He's always wondered.

**!#**

Mello woke up, finding Near sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Near?" He spoke, cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Um...what are you doing, sitting here?"

"Well, I was wondering...is there anything you want to tell me? Anything that you are too afraid to tell?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. But I won't ever because you would freak out."

"Tell me. I don't care what it is or how drastic it is. Just please tell me."

"Uh..alright. I've always wanted to say that...I love you!" Mello spat out. Near's eyes widened, not knowing what to say to that. A few seconds later, Near found the words he wanted.

"Oh..Well, I think I-i love you too.." Near admitted to Mello, as well to his self.

Mello smiled, sitting up. "Really..?"

"Um..I-i think so." Mello wrapped his arms around Near, trapping him into a hug. Near hesatated, but ended up hugging him back. It was just like they were best friends again.

Then Mello pulled away from Near, looking at his pale face. He smiled even larger, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. As soon as his lips touched Near's, his heart skipped a beat and his breathing sped up. It was like fireworks had just been set off inside him.

"I love you." Near spoke through the breaths.

"Forever and always!" Mello responded.


End file.
